A New Chapter
by Miniature Titan
Summary: A sequel to my story, Scars.
1. Chapter 1

It's been exactly one year since Raven first agreed to go out with him and Beast Boy couldn't be happier. The girl he's admired for so long had finally admit her feelings. They loved each other.

Raven was just waking up to find Beast Boy beside her. She smiled. "Good morning."

He yawned. "Morning Rae." Beast Boy gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Happy anniversary."

Raven smiled more. He remembered.

Standing up and stretching Beast Boy turned to his girlfriend. "I've got big plans tonight so I need you out of the house." He chuckled. "That okay?"

Raven nodded and kissed him on the cheek then gently pushed him out her bedroom door for some privacy.

Beast Boy wanted to make the anniversary just perfect. He made his way into town and stopped by to get some flowers. Beast Boy ran a mental checklist. He already had the dinner, the flowers..ooh chocolate! Beast Boy knew that Raven had a weakness for dark chocolate truffles. He ran out the door of the flower shop and sprinted down the sidewalk. Good thing the truffle shop was only a block away.

He had just paid and was just about to walk out when he bumped into something, or someone. "Oh sorry, didn't see ya there. I was just-" He immediately stopped talking, recognizing who it was.

"Terra?"

Terra gave a small smile. "Hi Beast Boy."

Beast Boy just stared blankly. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Where...how..." He couldn't seem to form a sentence. "What are you doing here?" He managed to choke out.

Terra gave a small frown. "I thought you'd be happy to see me." She crossed her arms. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You don't know how hard you are to find."

Beast Boy couldn't think of anything to say. The last time he saw Terra, she had ripped out his heart...again. She told him things changed and how she didn't want to see him anymore. Now all of sudden she's been looking everywhere for him? No, this had to be some kind of trick.

"Are you okay?"

Terra's voice brought Beast Boy back to reality. "I'm fine." He said curtly and he pushed past her to get out the door. Beast Boy kept his eyes from looking at her. He knew she was full of lies, besides he had to get back to his Raven.

"I can tell something is bothering you." Raven's voice had a bit of intensity to it.

Beast Boy sighed, he couldn't hide from Raven. Good thing it was just the two of them, Robin and the others left for pizza, this could take a while.

Raven cleared her throat. She stood up from the table and crossed over to where Beast Boy sat. "What's wrong?" She pressed.

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Terra's back."

All at once, images flooded into Raven's mind. She would never tell Beast Boy this of course but..she could sometimes see his memories. She did not want to see these however.

"Raven?"

Raven blinked slowly, clearing her thoughts. "Oh."

Beast Boy frowned. "Oh?"

"Let's just focus on us." Raven smiled. "We still have some time before the others get home." She winked.

Beast Boy caught on. "Well then we better make the most of it." He gave his famous wicked smile.


	2. Chapter 2

As Raven entered the common room she stopped to look around. There was someone else here, but who? Raven racked her brain, she couldn't think of anyone she knew that was blonde except for...oh no.

Terra laughed along with Cyborg and Robin about something Raven did not know.

Raven marched up to Robin and pointed at the traitor. "What is THAT doing here? She demanded.

Terra grimaced. "THAT, has a name. And it's Terra." Terra stood up until she was face to face with Raven. "You'll be sure to remember that."

Robin cleared his throat and Terra sat back down. "She's just visiting. Can you believe she's back?" He said excitedly.

"No. I can't." Raven turned and passed Starfire down the hallway. "Where's Beast Boy?" She asked her alien friend.

Starfire smiled brightly. "Good morning Raven! Friend Beast Boy said he was going to partake in the 'going for a walk'."

Raven blinked slowly as Starfire flew away to greet Terra. "I don't blame him for wanting to get out of here." Instead of going after him, Raven decided to meditate before her emotions got the best of her. Or the best of Terra, to be exact.

A few hours later Raven came out of her room, looking for Beast Boy. She searched throughout the tower but she still couldn't find him. Soon she heard voices coming from one of the storage rooms. She listened carefully.

"Don't worry. I'm with you now."

Raven cringed. That sounded like Beast Boy. Raven listened closer but she no longer heard voices. She cracked the door open a little more and peaked inside.

There was Beast Boy. What was he doing? Raven waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark lighting. Beast Boy had his lips pressed against...Terra!

Raven stood there in shock. Beast Boy was kissing Terra. The person Raven hated above everyone else. Raven liked her FATHER better than Terra.

Deciding not to let them know she saw them, Raven slowly took a few steps backwards and headed back to her room. She sat on her bed. "Did that really just happen?" She asked herself. This was so typical, every time she let herself like somebody they end up hurting her. Raven decided she'd never like anyone again. And she'd never speak to Beast Boy again...after she went and cussed him out.

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes. He could tell it must be very dark but he had no trouble seeing. Thanks to his superpower, he automatically had enhanced eyesight as well as hearing. Yet he still couldn't figure out where he was.

Beast Boy tried to get up but found he couldn't move his arms or his legs. "What's going on?!" He called out into the strange room. Beast Boy tried to shapeshift but he couldn't.

"Try not to struggle little boy, you might get tired before the fun starts."

That voice! "Slade." Beast Boy hissed.

"Yes child." Slade must've hit a light switch because he was suddenly more visible. "You must be terrified."

Beast Boy scoffed. "You wish."

Slade chuckled. "I know you are."

"What do you want with me?" Beast Boy demanded.

Slade crossed his arms. "Determined to get to the point, hm? You're more like Robin than I gave you credit for. Garfield, believe me. You wouldn't be here unless I found you...valuable."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Valuable..you never considered me valuable before. Why now? And how do you know my name?"

Slade shook his head. "So many questions. I know all kinds of things about you. Some however, discovered more recently. Thanks to the spy bug I had implanted in your home, I know more about you than anyone else."

"You..but..." Beast Boy choked on his own words.

"I know about your..other half, as you call it."

Beast Boy shook his head. No no no no. This can't be happening!

Slade continued. "You see I found a way to..release that other side of you. Its manifested itself into an exact replica of you. There's only one difference. I'm sure you can guess what that is."

Beast Boy bit his tongue. He very well knew the difference. His other half was evil and more powerful. It dawned on Beast Boy what Slade was planning, and the Titans didn't stand a chance...


	3. Chapter 3

"Stupid Terra. Stupid Beast Boy." Raven mumbled to herself as she stomped down the dark hallway. "He's got another thing coming if he thinks he can get away with cheating on me."

"What are you talking about?"

Raven stopped and turned around. Cyborg. "Nothing, just forget it." She told the half-robot.

Cyborg put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Look I heard what you said, and you're wrong. I know BB would never cheat on you. He loves you."

Raven grit her teeth. "He has a funny way of showing it." She turned away. "I just saw him..he was all over Terra."

Cyborg looked shocked. "Terra?! But he..I thought.."

"Forget what you thought, Cyborg. His feelings for me obviously changed." Raven walked further and stood in front of her door. "I'm going to bed." The door slid open and Raven stepped inside, leaving a very confused Cyborg, alone.

"NO NO NO! LET ME GO!" Beast Boy shouted. "You can't do this!"

"Dear boy, I can. And I just did." Slade sat down in a large black chair. "I've never found you to be useful until now. This other half of you is at least ten times as powerful, and what's better...it can very easily be controlled."

Beast Boy glanced up at a monitor above Slade's head, showing the living room back at the tower. He saw his other half walk in and Robin greet him. His own leader didn't know that the Beast Boy he was looking at, was just the bad half.

"Now boy," Slade's voice interrupted Beast Boy's thoughts. "I'm sure you can guess what's going to happen."

Beast Boy growled. "You're going to try to hurt my friends, but you won't get away with it!"

Slade chuckled. "Your friends are too ignorant to see a difference. They'll go about their lives not knowing the truth. All the while, your other half will destroy the Teen Titans from the inside."

Beast Boy struggled. "No! You can't do this!"

Slade stood up and walked forward until he came face to face with his prisoner. "And how, Garfield, are you planning on stopping me?"

~two weeks later~

Raven felt sick to her stomach. She was tired of seeing Beast Boy and Terra walk around the tower, holding hands and kissing. It made her insides churn. How dare he leave her for a...a traitor! Raven winced as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Raven? Are you doing any better?"

Raven recognized Robin's voice, although she already knew it was him by his touch. Robin had a very specific way of touching, very light and hesitant, almost childlike. She gently picked the hand off her shoulder and turned to face him. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Robin frowned a bit. "You don't look very fine to me." He crossed his arms. "Don't lie to me Raven, we have a bond. I know you."

Raven sighed. "I'm just tired of seeing them together."

"Aren't we all. Yesterday, I walked in on them in my room. MY room!"

Raven chuckled. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Robin grimaced. "They were on my bed."

"Better change those sheets."

This time it was Robin who chuckled. "Believe me, I did." He smiled and began to walk away. "So that's that. Just wanted to check up on you. Let me know if you need anything."

Raven smiled back. "I will, Robin. Thanks."

Meanwhile, Slade sat quietly in his lair, carefully watching the monitors. "Excellent. Beast has collected more than enough information to take down the Teen Titans. What do you think of this, Brat Boy?" Slade turned his attention to his captive.

Beast Boy growled. "It's Beast Boy. And you still won't get away with it."

"Big talk for someone who's powerless and chained up." Slade retorted.

At this, Beast Boy struggled more. "And why are you making the Beast date Terra? I know you're evil, but what exactly could you possibly gain out of that?"

Slade chuckled. "Foolish boy. I had nothing to do with it." A confused look from Beast Boy urged Slade to continue. "Beast is your other half, correct? Obviously there was some part of you that still wanted Terra."

Beast Boy clenched his fists. "That's a lie! I love Raven!"

"Yes, but you also have feelings for my former apprentice. Don't deny it boy, Beast has decided to take it upon himself to satisfy this..need for Terra."

"No..no! That's not true! It..it can't be.."

Slade leaned into Beast Boy's face. "Oh but it is. Otherwise, Beast would still be dating Raven."

Beast Boy bit his tongue. He knew it was true, he knew he still had feelings for Terra. How couldn't he? After all they went through. But Beast Boy knew he couldn't admit these feelings after Terra's betrayal. Not to Robin, not to Raven, not even to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy silently thanked Slade for not feeding him. The green changeling had finally slimmed down enough to slip through the straps that held him. Beast Boy let out an inward cry of happiness as he was able to shape-shift into a fly. Those straps must have been covered in some chemical that took his powers away. Beast Boy swiftly flew throughout Slade's lair, looking for a way out. Bingo! Beast Boy spotted an air vent nearby and flew out as fast as his small wings would beat.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven slowly chanted to herself. This was the first time she was able to meditate in weeks and boy, did she need it. She almost lost control yesterday when she spotted Terra walking into Beast Boy's room to do God knows what. Raven winced at the memory and fought to slow her breathing. "Keep it together Raven." She told herself. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Once out of the air vent and outside, Beast Boy turned back into his human self. "Ahh!" He threw his hands up. "Fresh air!" He closed his eyes for a moment and just let the breeze hit his face. It's been too long. "Now to get back to the others!" The young titan changed into a peregrine falcon, the world's fastest bird. I just hope I'm not too late. He thought to himself. Beast Boy soared over Jump City and when he finally reached the tower he spotted Raven sitting alone in her room. Being a bird, Beast Boy could not smile. But if he could, he definitely would have been. He has missed Raven more than anything and to know that the Beast was hurting her made Beast Boy's blood boil.

He flew down to the ground and changed back into himself. Beast Boy punched in the tower's security code and was taken up to the top. The doors opened and he found himself face to face with Robin.

"Beast Boy?" Robin looked utterly confused. "I just saw you in the living room, how did you get outside?"

Beast Boy clenched his fists. This other side of him had everybody fooled, including Robin. "That isn't me."

"What are you talking about?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Slade."

"You mean.." Robin looked horrified. "Slade made a clone of you and sent it to collect intel on us?!"

"Not a clone. My other half..the Beast."

"But how-"

"We don't have time for that." Beast Boy cut him off. "I need to find him. I need to settle this." He dug his nails into his palms.

Beast Boy shoved his way past Robin and into the living room. There he saw Terra sitting beside the Beast, smiling and laughing like all was right with the world. But it wasn't. Beast Boy walked up and grabbed his other half by the shirt. "Game over." He hissed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metri-" Raven was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash. "What is going on?" She mumbled to herself as she floated down the hallway and into the living room. She gasped as she saw Beast Boy on the floor fighting with...Beast Boy?

"Raven! Get back!"

Raven did as Robin instructed and met up with the others just outside the living room. A series of loud crashes followed. "What the hell is going on?!" She spat.

Robin proceeded to explain to Terra and the other titans. "And then Beast Boy just attacked him."

Terra looked crushed. "So..that's not the real Beast Boy? The real Beast Boy doesn't still love me."

Raven suddenly felt bad for Terra. The girl couldn't help that she liked Beast Boy and when she thought Beast Boy liked her back, what else could she have done?

"Get off of me!" yelled the Beast. He thrashed underneath Beast Boy's grip. "What are you doing?! I thought we could get along!"

Beast Boy growled. "That was before you betrayed my friends!" He morphed himself into a T-Rex.

The Beast gasped and shale-shifted into a spinosaurus, charging at the T-Rex.

Beast Boy grabbed ahold of his opponents' neck and the two toppled over, knocking over the TV and crashing through the coffee table. Beast Boy changed into a hummingbird, trying to ignore the pain that came with the shape-shifting. He flew swiftly around the dinosaur until the Beast had enough and turned into a snake. Beast Boy knew he was in trouble but before he could morph into something larger, Beast struck and swallowed him whole.

Beast Boy struggled as he felt himself being moved further down the snake's throat. There was only one thing he could do. Beast Boy braced himself as he morphed into a gorilla. He felt the Beast's body begin to expand to compensate with the sudden change but it was too late.

BLAM!

Raven jumped as she heard the explosion. She ran into the living room followed by the others. They all stared in shock as Beast Boy stood alone in the room. "Where did Beast go?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy explained that the Beast finally broke, literally. After the explosion, the Beast went back inside Beast Boy, where he came from. It was over. Finally.


	5. Chapter 5

All was quiet. Raven sat curled up in Beast Boy's lap. Terra and Cyborg were in the middle of a burping contest. And Starfire and Robin were watching Top Gun in Robin's room. All was right.

Raven smiled as she leaned closer to Beast Boy. "How are you doing?"

Grinning, Beast Boy told her not to worry about it.

His girlfriend merely shrugged. It wasn't that she didn't care, she did care. She just knew that bugging Beast Boy about it wasn't the best idea. If he wanted to talk about it, he'd talk about it.

"I love you."

Beast Boy's words interrupted her thoughts. "I love you too." She smiled.

"I love you more."

"Oh yeah?" Raven giggled. "I doubt that."

Beast Boy smirked. "I don't doubt it, I know I love you more. It's just a fact."

"Hmm.." Raven pondered this. "Nah. We love each other the same."

Beast Boy smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you say, love." Beast Boy suddenly got up and pulled something from his pocket. He looked at Raven.

Raven smiled. "What?"

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to do this here. I figure, ten years from now, I wanna still be here doing the same thing. Fighting crime alongside my best friend, my love." Beast Boy knelt down on one knee and looked into Raven's violet eyes. He opened up a small velvet box, revealing the most beautiful ring Raven had ever seen. "Raven, my love, my happiness, my reason for living, will you do me the greatest honor and be my Mrs. Logan?"

Raven felt her eyes begin to tear up. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. "Yes!" She squealed. She held her left hand out for Beast Boy to put on her ring. She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

When they were through, Beast Boy proceeded to run about the tower, telling everyone the good news.

Raven chuckled as she watched him. She glanced down at the diamond ring now resting on her finger. Raven smiled. They were going to live happily ever after.


End file.
